Two-Face
How Two-Face joined the Tourney Once Dent is brought to him, Strange sees him as a great, potential ally as his past public admiration and political prowess would serve Strange's plans and strengthen his hold over the city, though he would need to be cured first. Seeking to break Dent's addiction to his coin, he has his guards take it off his person while Strange replaces it with a coin of his own to ensure that Dent cooperates and answers his questions regarding his past. When Dent learns of Strange's deception, Strange has him released into Arkham City without his coin in hopes that he will learn to become independent of his iconic item. At first, Dent seems to function well enough to form his own gang and a headquarters within the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, locking up Calendar Man, who used the structure to kill others on holidays, in one of the court's holding cells, encouraging Strange into thinking that Dent may be able to be cured after all. Character Select Screen Animation Two-Face tosses his coin up then catches it without showing it while the camera zooms in then he asks, "Heads or tails?" Special Attacks Lucky Shot (Neutral) TwoFace spins his gun like a western star then shoots it at his opponent. You can repeat his shots for 6 more times before he has to reload. Double Shotgun (Side) Two-Face takes out his double barrel shotgun then shoots it at his opponent. A second shot can be fired but TwoFace still has to reload. Unlucky Coin (Up) Two-Face throws his coin up like a basketball then rolls jumps quickly after it to catch it. Any opponents trying to be close to TwoFace will be knocked upwards. False Good Side (Down) Two-Face glows while concealing his gun behind his back and pleads, "No more! I won't do anymore evil for the dark forces anyway!" If anyone tries to attack him, Two-Face shouts, "Got you!" then shoots the opponent in the abdomen with his pistol. Misfortune Rockets (Hyper Smash) Two-Face flips his coin and fortells, "Tails, I win!" then takes out his rocket launcher and repeatedly shoots a barage of rockets at his opponent. These rockets can do damage heavier than the Lucky Shot. After 6 rockets, TwoFace chuckles. Life or Death? (Final Smash) Two-Face does a hard slap. If he connects, he sends his opponent on his back then takes out his coin and asks, "How shall we decide your fate?" He then flips it before catching the coin. The opponent is given two cards determined by the B or A button above his/her head and two seconds to guess correctly. If it is life, Two-Face will knock the opponent out cold with the barrel of his gun but says "You chose, wisely.". If death, Two-Face shoots the opponent in the head and takes a life from the stock. He then says "You choose, unwisely." Victory Animations #Two-Face flips his coin then looks at it before saying "And the judgment is... death!". #*TwoFace flips his coin then looks at it before saying "Sorry, kitty.". (Catwoman/Bagi victories only) #Two-Face walks up and points his gun at the camera saying "Bad luck, Batman!". #*Two-Face walks up and points his gun at the camera saying "Looks like your luck's run out, Bowser!". (Bowser victories only) #*Two-Face walks up and points his gun at the camera saying "Looks like your luck's run out, 54th!". (54th Member victories only) #*Two-Face walks up and points his gun at the camera saying "Looks like your luck's run out, Batman!". (Batman victories only) #*Two-Face walks up and points his gun at the camera saying "Looks like your luck's run out, Hannah!". (Hannah victories only) #With three henchmen looking on, Two-Face crosses his arms then asks "What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty?" Before flipping his coin and continuing, "Let me help you out." before ordering to his men, "Kill her!" his henchmen run off with guns ready. On-Screen Appearance Two-Face jumps down then gets himself up saying, "Not happy just arresting us? Throwing us in this place.". Special Quotes *Time to die, kitty-cat! (When fighting Bagi or Catwoman) Trivia *Two-Face shares his Japanese voice actor with Tadakatsu, Ozai, Spawn, Seth, Snake, War Machine, and Private Trip. *Two-Face shares his English voice actor with Loki, Nova, Hyou, Booker D., and Yashiro. *Two-Face's victory quote, "Look's like your luck's run out, Sailor Scout!" can be found on the Sound Player as sound file 20. *The rival of Two-Face is Bagi despite her feline species being a puma. Two-Face's second rival goes by the name of Neytiri. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Batman characters